Back to you
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Tal vez no todo esta perdido, tal vez pueda volverte a ver y tener cerca mío. Aunque hayas estado vivo todos estos años en mi memoria, verte frente a mí sonriendo es la mejor sensación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es una pequeña idea que vino a mi memoria hace poco y queria compartirla con ustedes. Mi intención era hacer un one-shot pero si les gusta y me dejan sus comentarios, considerare continuar la historia.**

 **Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? — Preguntó Cenicienta mientras seguía los cautelosos pasos de Henry.

—Creí que nos vendría bien un poco más de ayuda — Respondió Henry deteniéndose detrás de un par de arbustos para ocultarse.

—¿Son amigos tuyos? Las personas que estamos buscando — La chica se ocultó detrás de Henry y él solo asintió.

—No sé si amigos sea la palabra correcta, pero los conozco y sé que buscan hacer el bien.

Henry observo a los hombres que estaban reunidos frente a la fogata y busco con la mirada a quien estaba buscando. El chico dio un paso al frente y bajo su pie crujieron unas cuantas ramas que alertaron a los hombres.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — Preguntó uno de los hombres con la voz grave, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Cenicienta tomo del brazo a Henry para jalarlo hacia atrás pero el hizo lo contrario. El chico salió de entre los arbustos con las manos en el alto mostrando que venía en paz y sin ningún arma en las manos. La chica titubeo unos segundos antes de caminar detrás de Henry y unirse a él.

—¿Quién eres tu chico? — Preguntó el mismo hombre apuntándolo con una ballesta.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie — Respondió Henry sin bajar las manos — Estoy buscando a…

—¿Henry? — La voz de un joven muchacho hizo que Henry volteara la cabeza hacia un lado viendo como el chico caminaba hacia él.

—Roland — Susurró Henry bajando las manos.

Ambos chicos se dieron un abrazó a modo de saludo y el hombre que le apuntaba a Henry bajo la ballesta. Ambos chicos se separaron con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres Henry? El hijo de Regina — Preguntó el hombre y el chico asintió. — Soy John — El hombre extendió la mano para saludar al chico y Henry la tomo dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Claro, John — Habló él recordando al hombre de gran barba y cabello rizado.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? — Preguntó Roland con curiosidad.

El chico había crecido, pero sus ojos cafés seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Ahora Roland llevaba el cabello ondulado recortado y señales de vello facial se asomaban por su barbilla, era alto y fornido, ya no era más un niño.

—Escuche rumores sobre ladrones que le quitaban a los ricos para darle a los más necesitados — Henry se encogió de hombros — Supuse que se trataba de los Merry Man.

—¿Para que necesitas nuestra ayuda chico? — Preguntó John.

—Estamos formando una resistencia, y nos vendría bien informantes y hombres que sepan luchar.

—Tendremos que hablarlo con él — Respondió el hombre mirando a Roland

—No creo que se oponga — Respondió él chico — Mi padre siempre a buscado ayudar.

—¿Cómo esta él? — Preguntó Henry.

—Bien, pero aun no recuerda nada… Solo recuerda hasta la muerte de mi madre.

—Es una suerte que esté vivo — Susurró Henry.

—Cuando lo encontramos en el bosque encantado todos estábamos tan sorprendidos que no nos importó nada. Pero la verdad es que él no está bien, está ausente, como si una parte de él faltara, y aunque él no lo recuerde creo ambos sabemos que es.

—Mi madre — Se apresuró a decir Henry — Ella está aquí, en este reino… No podremos seguirlo ocultando.

—Bueno, supongo que algún día se iba a enterar. Agradezco que hayas guardado el secreto tanto tiempo.

—Cuando llego tu nota a Storybrooke, supe que era algo bueno que tu padre estuviera vivo, pero si se lo decía a mi madre simplemente la lastimaría el saber que no la recuerda… No me malinterpretes, pero apesta que haya regresado sin recordar a su alma gemela.

—Zeus dijo que fue una consecuencia de recuperar su alma pulverizada. Era eso o nada — Roland se encogió de hombros — Ahora solo tenemos que saber cómo se lo diremos a Regina.

* * *

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos sobre la cadera. Henry y Cenicienta se habían ido por la noche quien sabe a dónde y ninguno había regresado. Estaba preocupada y celosa al mismo tiempo, pues si se habían ido a algún asunto de la resistencia ambos podían estar en peligro; pero si se habían ido a… cualquier otra cosa, la que estaría en peligro seria la chica.

—Ya volvimos — Escuchó decir a Henry.

La morena volteo hacia su hijo y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Me tenías preocupada — Susurró ella — ¿Cómo se les ocurre irse sin avisarle a nadie — Los regaño con un tono de voz alto mirando a su hijo y a Cenicienta.

—Fuimos a buscar a alguien — Respondió Henry con una pequeña sonrisa y dio un paso hacia un lado para que Regina observara al chico detrás de él.

Regina lo miro y su mandíbula se fue abriendo lentamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Roland — Susurró ella.

Aunque el chico había crecido, ella siempre lo reconocería como si mirara a su propio hijo. Ahora que era mayor se parecía más a su padre, con esos hoyuelos en las mejillas y esa pequeña sonrisa que le recordaba a Robín.

Roland camino hasta Regina y la abrazó con fuerza, Regina le traía buenos recuerdos de su vida y de la de su padre.

—Me da tanto gusto verte — Dijo él separándose lentamente de la mujer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este reino? — Preguntó la morena limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas

—Ya sabes, John decidió que el bosque encantado ya no era suficiente — Mintió el con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mamá, traje a Roland porque le pedí su ayuda y quiero que nos acompañes con los Merry Man.

—No creo que sea necesario que yo vaya Henry — Regina no quería ver a aquellos hombres que le recordaban tanto a su alma gemela.

—Tengo que decirte algo — Henry caminó hacia su madre y la tomo de la mano — No va a ser nada fácil pero tienes que escucharme.

Regina frunció el ceño y paso su mirada de un chico a otro, todo le parecía muy sospechoso.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto durante tanto tiempo?! — Regina levanto la voz y la vena de su frente se marcaba.

Roland le había explicado todo; como Robín había vuelto a la vida en el bosque encantado pero sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos años y el cómo decidieron cambiar de reino para que nadie se enterara de que Robín Hood estaba vivo. Henry intervino explicándole que ambos chicos creyeron que era lo mejor, pues aunque Robín estuviera vivo, él no la recordaba.

—Entiende mamá. Roland pensó que era lo mejor y la verdad estoy de acuerdo con él — Habló Henry — De nada hubiera servido que supieras que él estaba vivo cuando ni siquiera iba a saber quién eras tú.

—¿Y entonces por qué decidieron decírmelo ahora? — Regina se cruzó de brazos.

—Les pedí ayuda a los Merry Man y eso incluye a Robín… Creímos que sería mejor decírtelo antes de que te lo toparas por accidente.

Regina negó con la cabeza, tenía los sentimientos mezclados. Estaba tan molesta que podría rostizar a alguien con una bola de fuego, pero a la vez sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al pensar que Robín estaba vivo, su Robín. No el Robín de otra realidad, sino el que ella había conocido y por consecuencia, quería gritar de frustración al pensar que él ni siquiera la recordaba.

* * *

En contra de su voluntad, Regina acompaño a Henry y Roland de regreso al campamento de los Merry Man. La morena no podía ni quería enfrentarse al hombre que había muerto por ella y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Su corazón se hizo pequeño cuando lo vio de pie, platicando animadamente con los otros hombres, frente a ella. Estaba justo igual a como había vivido en su memoria; su cabello estaba un poco más largo y las canas se asomaban en su melena y en su barba corta que le enmarcaba el rostro.

Regino sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que cayeran. El amor de su vida estaba frente a ella, su alma gemela, y no podía abrazarlo o besarlo como ella hubiera querido hacerlo.

Roland se acercó a su padre y puso su mano en el hombro del ladrón para decirle sobre las visitas en el campamento. Robín dio media vuelta y vio al chico y a la mujer, que era bastante bella, que estaban de pie observándolos.

Robín camino hasta ellos acompañado de su hijo y se detuvo frente a la bella mujer de cabello oscuro que lo miraba con esos ojos cafés tan intensos que se podía perder en ellos.

—Robín de Locksley — Se presentó él — Mucho gusto

—Regina — Saludó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Robín extendió su brazo para ofrecerle la mano a la mujer y sintió como la pequeña mano de Regina encajaba en la de él. Una corriente eléctrica invadió la columna vertebral de ambos y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ladrón.

—¿Nos habíamos conocido antes? — Preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

—Dudo que podría olvidar conócete.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

—¿Cómo se siente? — Preguntó la enfermera entrando a la habitación.

El hombre que estaba sentado sobre la cama de hospital levanto la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

—Aún tengo dolores de cabeza y no puedo recordar nada excepto el accidente— Respondió el.

—Fue un accidente difícil, pero vera que poco a poco recuperara la memoria — La enfermera le sonrió amigablemente mientras le entregaba la hoja de su alta. — Solo debe firmar esto y podrá irse.

—Claro.

El hombre tomo la hoja y la examino con sus ojos grises. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y después toma la pluma que le ofrecia la enfermera para firmar la hoja.

—Muy bien Sean — La enfermera examino la hoja — ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer saliendo de aquí?

—Muero por un buen escoses.

—A un par de manzanas esta Rony's, es un bar en donde hay los mejores licores — Le informo la enfermera — Es fácil de encontrar, tiene flechas en el logo.

—Entonces supongo que mi primer destino será Rony's

* * *

 **PD: Perdon por el nombre de Robín en la maldición pero no se me ocurria otro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Me tarde porque la verdad no sabia si continuar con esta historia o no, pero la verdad me surguieron muy buenas ideas. Así que espero que les guste y me hagan saber lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **PD. Hice un video de nuestro hermoso OQ, si lo quieren ver lo pueden encontrar en youtube como: Rewrite the star - Outlaw Queen. Aquí les dejo el link:** **watch?v=jsBybxtw_Ns**

 **PD2. Como no se como se llama el reino en el que estan viviendo ahora (el que se parece al bosque encantado) voy a manejarlo como "otro reino".**

* * *

Sean abrió la puerta del bar y sintió el olor a tabaco y alcohol llenarle los pulmones. El lugar estaba a media luz y no había nadie en el más que una mujer que limpiaba insistentemente la barra.

—¿Está abierto? — Preguntó él.

La mujer dio media vuelta y ladeo la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Ella era bella, su cabello corto y rizado resaltaba sus pómulos y sus grandes ojos cafés.

—Aún faltan unos minutos, pero adelante — La mujer le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara — ¿Qué puedo servirte?

Sean camino hasta la barra y observo como la morena caminaba hasta quedar del otro lado de la barra frente a él.

—Me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar el mejor escoses — Sean se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera frente a la barra.

—Te informaron bien — Alardeo ella con una sonrisa. Una muy bonita sonrisa — Enseguida te lo sirvo.

La mujer comenzó a moverse con agilidad detrás de la barra y Sean se limitó a observarla. Su estilo era bastante particular, vestía jeans ajustados y botas de cuero con tacón; llevaba una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Ella le entrego su trago y Sean le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Él le dio un trago al vaso y cerró los ojos. En verdad era un buen escoses.

—¿Un mal día? — Preguntó ella arqueando la ceja.

—Depende que como lo veas… — Sean se encogió de hombros — Acabo de salir del hospital después de haber tenido un accidente.

—¿Y estas seguro de que deberías estar bebiendo? — Ella recargo sus manos sobre la barra y frunció el ceño mientras miraba al chico de ojos grises. Era bastante atractivo, con el cabello claro y una barba y bigote que apenas comenzaba a crecer.

—Pues la enfermera me recomendó este lugar… Que por cierto, es bastante agradable.

—Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

—Entonces, ¿Tú eres Roni?

Ella asintió y observo a Sean tomar otro trago de su vaso.

—No escuche tu nombre.

—Sean, a tu servicio.

Roni frunció el ceño y se quedó observando al hombre frente a ella, le era bastante familiar su forma de hablar, su peculiar acento británico y su sonrisa de medio lado.

—Y entonces, sales del hospital y lo primero que quisiste hacer fue venir a un bar. ¿No tienes familia o algo así?

—No lo sé…Después del accidente perdí la memoria. Solo recuerdo algunas cosas.

—¿Tan grave fue?

—Al parecer sí. El doctor me dijo que voy a ir recordando poco a poco las cosas… Por ahora solo recuerdo que estaba aquí porque iba a firmar un contrato con una disquera.

—¿Eres músico?

—Al menos lo intento. — Respondió él y le dio el último trago a su vaso — ¿Cuánto te debo por el trago? — Sean se levantó de su asiento metiendo la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su jeans.

—No. — Se apresuró a decir ella — Va por cuenta de la casa.

Sean le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado y se despidió levantando la mano que había metido a su jeans. Él comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Rony se apresuró a seguirlo y se detuvo en medio del bar metiendo las manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—Sean… — Lo llamó ella — ¿A dónde vas a ir?

Él dio media vuelta se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al suelo.

—No lo sé… Supongo que primero tengo que buscar un trabajo para poder pagar en donde quedarme.

Roni miro al hombre frente a ella y sintió una presión creciendo en su pecho. Algo le decía que lo ayudara, que no lo dejara ir, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que Sean necesitaba de su ayuda y que no podía dejarlo solo. Tal vez fuera solidaridad o simple altruismo, pero quería ayudarlo.

—Yo… Yo necesito a alguien que me ayude en el bar. — Roni se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada al suelo. — Si quieres puedes trabajar aquí, claro, hasta que lo necesites… Y hay una habitación pequeña aquí al lado del bar, puedes quedarte ahí mientras consigues otro lugar…

—¿Enserio harías eso por mí? — Preguntó él arrugando la frente.

—Pues, yo necesito ayuda en el bar y tú necesitas un empleo…

—Gracias.

Él sonrió y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

* * *

En otro reino.

Regina aún estaba aturdida, estaba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia las copas de los arboles tratando de asimilar el hecho de tener a su alma gemela frente a ella después de tantos años de pensar que él estaba muerto.

—¿Algún problema? Milady — Regina se puso tensa al escuchar la voz de Robín detrás de ella.

—Solo estoy tratando de pensar en algo que nos ayude contra lo que vamos a enfrentar — Respondió ella dando media vuelta para mirar al ladrón.

—No debe ser difícil… Su hijo dice que usted tiene magia.

—La magia no siempre resuelve todo. — Regina bajo su mirada al suelo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. — A veces solo empeora las cosas y nos aleja de lo que más amamos.

Regina regreso la mirada al rostro de Robín y él hizo una mueca asintiendo. Él se acercó a la morena sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Le gustaría un trago? Siento que le vendría bien relajarse.

—No creo que sea lo indicado, es muy temprano y tenemos que trasladar su campamento.

Robín le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y Regina curvo un poco sus labios antes de caminar lejos de él. Toda la situación la tenía demasiado abrumada. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y tenía el estómago revuelto.

—¿Cómo está todo? — Preguntó Henry intersectándola a medio camino.

—No sé cómo responder a eso — Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

—Enserio, siento mucho todo esto mamá, pero no sabíamos cómo decírtelo…

—Lo se Henry, pero también debes entender que es algo muy difícil de asimilar. — Regina se detuvo y miro de reojo a Robín quien ahora estaba hablando con Roland — Es tan difícil tenerlo cerca y que él ni siquiera sepa quién soy.

—Tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de regresarle la memoria… — Sugirió Henry.

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente… No he visto un hechizo de tal magnitud, sobre todo cuando se regresa de la muerte.

—Tal vez podemos encontrar la manera. Él es tu verdadero amor.

—Parece que el destino no se da cuenta de eso. — Comentó ella con un tono sarcástico. — ¿Quién más sabe que está vivo?

—Solo tú, Roland y yo. Nadie más sabía de esto… John decidió mudarse del bosque encantado para que nadie escuchara que Robín había vuelto a la vida.

—Sabes que tengo que decírselo…

—No creo que sea conveniente, ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando se enteren? Robín ni siquiera recuerda nada de eso.

—Es su hija Henry, ella tiene derecho de conocer a su padre.

—Mamá. — Henry tomo a Regina de los brazos y la miro a los ojos. — Solo por una vez, confía en mí y déjame manejar esto. Necesitamos a los Merry Man con nosotros y si le contamos a Robín toda la verdad solo lo abrumaremos y él no va a entender ni la mitad.

—Su vida a mi lado fue tan complicada — Regina bajo la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas llenarle los ojos.

—Su vida a tú lado fue feliz, y creo que puede volver a hacerlo… Y creo que esta vez, deberías ser un poco egoísta y tenerlo solo para ti antes de que alguien más se meta en el camino.

Regina volvió a mirar a Robín sintiendo como una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni estaba limpiando la barra y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sean, quien se las arreglaba para llevar las bebidas a las mesas. Era temprano, y no había mucha gente en el bar, pero a él le constaba bastante trabajo cargar más de un par de bebidas en la charola.

La morena levanto la vista cuando observo a Henry caminar hacia ella. Él chico pasaba bastante tiempo en el bar últimamente y ella creía que era porque se sentía atraído por Jacinda. Quien iba a decir que una travesura de la pequeña Lucy iba a llevar al chico a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en los lugares de Hyperion Heights solo con la ilusión de ver a la chica.

—Hey Roni, ¿Quién es él nuevo? — Preguntó él señalando a Sean.

—Necesitaba un poco de ayuda en el bar y el necesitaba trabajo — Respondió la morena sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Y es confiable? Nunca lo había visto por aquí.

—Es porque él no es de por aquí.

—¿Y entonces que hace aquí? — Preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño.

—Son demasiadas preguntas chico.

—Solo me preocupa que él tipo te quiera hacer daño.

—El tipo se llama Sean, lleva un par de días aquí y nada ha pasado. — Roni dejo de lado la franela con la que limpiaba la barra y se puso las manos en la cadera — Además se cuidarme bastante bien y tengo un bate de baseball que me respalda.

Henry levanto las manos mostrando las palmas en señal de rendición y se sentó en un banco frente a la barra. La vista del chico se desvió a Sean quien se acercaba a la barra con la charola vacía.

—Necesito dos tragos de wiski y un par de cervezas — Habló él dirigiéndose a Roni.

Sean observo a Henry y le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y Henry lo miro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Así que ahora trabajas aquí? — Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

—Así es… Roni fue muy amable al darme esta oportunidad — Sean sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y que hacías antes de trabajar aquí?

—Ya basta Henry — Le advirtió Roni mirándolo con severidad.

—¡¿Qué?! — El chico se encogió de hombros jugando al inocente — Solo quiero saber un poco más de nuestro nuevo amigo.

—Solía ser músico. — Respondió Sean tratando de aligerar el ambiente de incomodidad que de un momento a otro se había formado — Ya sabes, de esos que tocan la guitarra y cantan de vez en cuando.

—Eso es interesante, ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—No tienes que responder. — Intervino Roni — Este chico es más curioso de lo que debería.

Sean sonrió de medio lado y tomo la charola con las bebidas que Roni había puesto en ellas, pero antes de que él se fuera Henry lo detuvo.

—Oye, y ¿Por qué no tocas aquí en el bar un par de noches? — Roni frunció el ceño mirando a Henry. Ese chico siempre metía la nariz en donde nadie le llamaba. Sean volvió a dejar la charola sobre la barra e intercalo la mirada entre el chico y Roni. — Seria algo nuevo y tal vez vendría más gente al bar.

—Aunque me encantaría hacerlo, no es mi decisión — Respondió Sean — Además, no tengo ni siquiera mi guitarra.

—Yo te conseguiré una. — Se apresuró a decir el chico mientras saltaba del banco — Yo toco la batería, así que podemos conseguir a alguien que toque algún otro instrumento y formamos la banda… Nos podemos presentar los fines de semana.

—¿Disculpen? — Interrumpió la morena arqueando las cejas.

—¡Vamos Roni! Piénsalo, sería una idea maravillosa y traería más gente al bar.

La sonrisa de Henry era tan amplia que Roni pensó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula. Por una parte, el chico tenía razón, si todo ese asuntó funcionaba podría tener más ganancias para seguir manteniendo el bar y no tener que venderlo. La morena no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el chico ya estaba frente a las personas del bar anunciando el gran evento.

—Vengan este fin de semana, habrá música en vivo y no se van a arrepentir… La primera ronda de tragos será gratis.

Un alboroto se escuchó en el bar y Roni observo a Henry con incredulidad. Ahora, además de apostar a un número musical, tenía que dar tragos gratis.

* * *

En otro reino.

Regina ya no podía soportarlo más, el tener a Robín tan cerca y a la vez sentirlo tan lejos la hacía sentirse enferma. Apenas una hora atrás habían llegado al campamento de la resistencia y los Merry Men estaban armando sus tiendas de campaña y habían encendido una fogata. Roland y Henry charlaban animadamente y Ella los acompañaba. Todo parecía en orden, pero en su interior era como si un huracán azotara su cuerpo.

En vista de que nadie estaba atento a lo que ella hacía, la morena decidió alejarse un poco del campamento para intentar aclarar su mente. Ya estaba oscureciendo y caminaba cuidando sus pasos para no tropezar. Apenas había avanzado un par de metros lejos del campamento cuando escucho a alguien carraspear detrás de ella. Regina dio media vuelta rápidamente, preparada para encender una bola de fuego en las manos.

—¿Qué haces siguiéndome? — Preguntó Regina bajando su mano en cuanto reconoció a Robín.

—Creo que no debería andar sola por el bosque, sobre todo a estas horas — Respondió él.

—Puedo cuidarme sola. — Respondió ella apartando el cabello que había caído en su cara.

—Después de que me dijo que existía un gran peligro, aun así no creo que sea correcto que camine sola.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Acompañarme? — Regina trato de ocultar su nerviosismo hablando de una manera indiferente.

—Si usted me lo permite... Solo déjeme asegurarme de que este a salvo, le prometo que no me meteré en su camino.

La morena apretó los labios tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa ante la preocupación de Robín y la mención de algo que ella alguna vez le había dicho. Regina asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio y con la vista en el suelo.

Después de varios minutos de caminar, ambos decidieron parar y sentarse en un tronco hueco poniendo la vista en el cielo sorprendentemente lleno de estrellas.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el gran mal que nos está asechando? — Habló él.

—Magia, como siempre, alguien que ha escogido usarla de la manera incorrecta. — Regina se tomó las manos y dio un gran suspiro.

—¿Entonces es un alguien? — Robín miro a la morena y ella solo asintió — ¿Cree que esta persona es lo suficientemente poderosa como para crear una resistencia tan grande como la que están creando?

—No sé si sea lo suficientemente poderosa, pero hay ira, hay resentimiento y Drizella no tiene la guía necesaria para dejar ir todo eso.

—¿El gran peligro es una chica? — Robín arqueo la ceja mostrando incredulidad.

Regina miro al ladrón y negó con la cabeza ante su respuesta.

—Yo no la subestimaría… Ella me recuerda a mi cuando era joven y yo hice muchas cosas por venganza, movida solo por la ira que tenía dentro. — Robín abrió la boca para decir algo y segundos después la volvió a cerrar. En realidad no sabía que decir ante aquella confesión — Las personas pueden ir por caminos muy oscuros cuando no hay nadie que los enseñe a ver que hay otra manera.

—Lo comprendo. — Susurró él — Yo antes era un ladrón sin oficio ni beneficio y el nacimiento de Roland me cambio la vida y quise mejorar por él.

—Lo mismo me sucedió con Henry. — Regina sonrió ampliamente y el ladrón se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Y el padre de Henry? ¿Dónde está?

—Muerto.

—Oh… — Robín levanto las cejas e hizo un movimiento de cabeza — Debió ser muy doloroso.

—Supongo que para la Emma sí.

—¿Quién es Emma? — Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—La madre biológica de Henry. — Explico la morena — Henry es mi hijo adoptivo. Cuando era un bebé yo me hice cargo de él y lo cuide por muchos años.

—Oh ya entiendo…

—Según lo que sé, la madre de Roland también murió cuando él era pequeño. — Comentó Regina tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Es correcto.

—¿La extrañas? — Preguntó ella temiendo a la respuesta.

—La quise mucho, después de todo era la madre de mi hijo. Pero ya hace tantos años de eso que mis sentimientos hacia ella solo se reduce a agradecimiento.

Regina miro al suelo sabiendo que esos sentimientos tal vez fueran producto de su falta de memoria, pero la verdad, le había gustado escuchar que Robín ya no amaba más a Marian; aunque le hubiera gustado más escuchar que a quien amaba era a ella.

—Creo que ya es tarde. — Regina se levantó del tronco — debemos regresar al campamento. Además, comienza a hacer un poco de frio.

Robín se levantó rápidamente del tronco desatando el nudo de su capa y con un movimiento rápido la puso en los hombros de Regina. La morena le sonrió con nerviosismo, estaban bastante cerca y ella no podía evitar sentir escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. El ladrón le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que comenzara a caminar.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni estaba detrás de la barra secando los vasos recién lavados mientras Sean terminaba de acomodar las sillas sobre las mesas. Él se acercó a la barra y recargo los codos mientras fijaba su vista en la morena.

—¿Estas molesta?

Roni levanto la vista y dejo el vaso de lado para después dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

—Digamos que más bien digamos que estoy preocupada. — Ella apoyo las manos en la barra y observo como Sean se incorporaba.

—¿Enserio crees que es tan mala idea la propuesta de Henry?

—No lo sé… Simplemente no sé si todo eso de la música vaya a funcionar.

—Roni, sé que es pedirte demasiado, pero confía en mí. No voy a dejar que esto fracase.

La morena curveo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Lo intentare.

—Gracias. — Sean extendió el brazo y tomo con suavidad la mano de Roni — Gracias por todo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo como si sus manos estuvieran hechas para estar unidas, como si sus ojos estuvieran hechos para mirarse el uno al otro y sintieron por su cuerpo miles de escalofríos. La familiaridad de la sensación confundía a ambos pero aun así no querían soltarse.

Roni sonrió y deslizo su mano con lentitud para separarla de la mano de Sean; lo miro mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y él la vio caminar hasta su habitación. Sean se mordió el labio y después sonrió, no sabía que había pasado segundos atrás, pero se sentía demasiado bien estar cerca de aquella hermosa mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero compensarlo con este capitulo. Tambien, hice un one shot que espero les guste, lo pueden encontrar como "The man with the lion tattoo". Así que dejen sus reviews y diganme lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Sean estaba en una esquina del bar, observando detenidamente la guitarra que Henry le había conseguido. Roni en verdad estaba intrigada por aquel hombre; habían vivido y trabajado juntos por casi una semana y el hombre aun no recordaba nada sobre su vida pasada y sin mencionar que le causaba una sensación rara en el pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca. El hombre levanto la vista de la guitarra y se dio cuenta que la morena lo observaba, y en respuesta, le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que Roni sintiera escalofríos.

—Ya está todo instalado. — Informo Henry animadamente, mientras se acercaba a la barra. — Solo esperaremos a que llegue Nick para probar el sonido y comenzar.

—¿Y quién es ese tal Nick? — Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Es un amigo mío de la infancia. Probablemente lo único que me queda de mi vida pasada. — El chico bajo la vista con un dejo de melancolía pero segundos después sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír dándose media vuelta para continuar instalando los instrumentos.

Si algo admiraba Roni de Henry, es que a pesar de todo lo que el chico había pasado, después de una vida bastante desafortunada, era su poca capacidad de dejarse achicar o entristecerse por los problemas o memorias tristes.

Sean dejo la guitarra de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra; no tenía nada que decirle a Roni, pero aun así quería estar cerca de ella. La morena lo miro fijamente mientras él se acercaba a ella. Ambos abrieron la boca pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

La presencia de Henry, quien había llegado al lado de un chico de cabello castaño, ojos grandes y de su misma estatura, los distrajo.

—Quiero presentarles a Nick — Habló el chico. — Nick, él es Sean, y ella es Roni.

El muchacho extendió la mano para saludar a Sean y se le quedo mirando por unos segundos sintiendo que lo conocía de otro lado. Después hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar a Roni y ella le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Si no les importa, quisiera probar el sonido del teclado — Hablo Nick.

—Vamos, tenemos que empezar ya — Indico Henry a Sean dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Rómpete una pierna. — Comentó Roni con una pequeña sonrisa, a la Sean respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de darse media vuelta para subir al escenario.

Sean estaba nervioso, cuando tomo la guitarra las manos le temblaban y sentía la garganta reseca. Escucho a Henry darle un par de golpe a la batería y a Nick comenzar a tocar varias teclas del teclado. Sean cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los acordes que quería tocar, después dio unos pasos hacia Nick y le susurró el nombre de la canción y lo mismo hizo con Henry. Ambos chicos asintieron y a la cuenta de Henry, empezaron a tocar.

Roni levanto la vista de la barra cuando la melodía comenzó a tomar forma y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Sean comenzó a cantar.

"Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love

Can you hear me?

Came back only yesterday

I'm moving further away

Want you near me"

Las personas en bar centraron su atención en los tres hombres que estaban comenzando de muy buena forma. Roni recargo uno de sus brazos en la barra para poder observar más cómodamente a los tres chicos sobre el improvisado escenario que constaba de estar arriba de un escalón.

"All I needed was the love you gave

All I needed for another day

And all I ever knew

Only you"

Sean miro a Roni y le sonrió, él siguió cantando y ella siguió contemplándolo. La canción hacia que algo dentro de ella se moviera inquietamente.

* * *

En otro reino.

Regina salió de su tienda de campaña con una especie de camisón como pijama; ella miro al cielo y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Era más de media noche y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Su aliento se apreciaba como un vapor blanco debido al frio de la noche que la hizo cruzar los brazos. La moren avanzo un par de pasos y se detuvo a la orilla del campamento.

—Hace frio aquí afuera milady — Habló Robín detrás de ella.

Regina pego un brinco y dio media vuelta rápidamente con el rostro asustado.

—¡Robín! Me asustaste.

—Lo siento milady. — Él se acercó lentamente a la morena y le paso sobre los hombros su capa haciéndole un nudo a la altura del cuello con tanta delicadeza que Regina sintió su cuerpo temblar. —La vi salir y no me pareció correcto dejarla sola a estas horas de la noche.

Regina sonrió, ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan caballeroso y encantador?

—¿Insomnio? — Preguntó ella alzando una ceja y metiendo los brazos debajo de la capa para cubrirse del frio.

—Puede decirse que si… Todas las noches despierto del mismo sueño inquietante. Un hombre me apunta con un artefacto raro y una luz blanca me golpea el pecho y me siento extraño, después doy media vuelta y… me despierto. — Explicó él.

—¿No recuerdas nada después? — Regina se sintió ilusionada esperando aquella respuesta pero toda ilusión desapareció cuando Robín negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios en una delgada línea. — ¿Desde cuando tienes ese sueño?

—Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo.

Ambos clavaron la vista en el suelo y por un acto de impulso, Regina deslizo su mano hasta tomar la del ladrón. Robín se sorprendió pero no detuvo el gesto, al contrario, él enlazó sus dedos con los de la reina y sonrió de medio lado. Regina apretó fuertemente la mano de Robín cuando sintió que iba a caer al suelo ante la sensación que su contacto le estaba provocando.

—¿Tampoco puede dormir? — Preguntó él sin soltarle la mano.

—Me siento un poco inquieta — Respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por todo el asunto de la chica de la que me hablo?

—Digamos que sí.

—Bueno, hay algo positivo en todo esto.

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ella mirando al ladrón.

—Ahora tendré a alguien que me acompañe en mi insomnio.

Robín sonrió mientras miraba a la reina, y Regina sonrió mirando los profundos ojos claros de su alma gemela.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama, así que había decidido levantarse y caminar hasta la barra en busca de un trago de vodka que le ayudara a relajarse. Caminó por el piso fresco con los pies descalzos y se inclinó en busca de un vaso.

—¿Insomnio? — Escuchó a Sean hablarle.

Ella levanto la cabeza y se golpeó con la barra.

—¡Mierda! — Se quejó ella masajeándose la cabeza con su mano y mirando hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con el chico de ojos claros. — Me asustaste, Sean.

Sean recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo esbelto de la morena y ella se percató del acto, y segundos después, con las mejillas sonrojadas, dejo el vaso en la barra y con las manos se estiro la camiseta larga que usaba de pijama.

—Lo siento, venia por un poco de agua…

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? — Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido aun sintiendo el dolor del golpe.

—Supongo que aún tengo la adrenalina de esta noche. — Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debes estar feliz porque fueron un éxito.

—Admito que me gusto estar en un escenario de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora será más recurrente. No creo que Henry se quede quieto con eso de la banda.

—Si te molesta, le puedo decir que no participare en eso…

—Tranquilo. — Se apresuró a decir Roni. — No hay ningún problema, a los clientes les gusta.

—Entonces… — Sean camino lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de la morena y alargo la mano para tomar el vaso que ella había dejado sobre la barra. — Déjame servirte un trago para celebrar. — Él sonrió de medio lado y Roni se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Sean camino hasta las repisas y busco el vodka que siempre la veía beber. Sirvió un poco en el vaso y después regreso hacia la morena extendiendo el brazo para entregarle el vaso. Roni bajo la vista y se topó con un curioso tatuaje de león en el brazo de Sean. Ella frunció el ceño y tomo el vaso sin dejar de mirar el tatuaje.

—Es un tatuaje muy curioso.

—¡Oh sí! Es el único que tengo. — Sean observo su tatuaje y lo tapo con su mano mostrando cierta timidez.

Roni dio un sorbo a su vaso sintiendo que había visto ese tatuaje en otro lado, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir cierto cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la manera en que Sean la observaba, como si tratara de grabarla completa en su memoria. La morena decidió terminar su bebida y carraspeo atrayendo la atención de Sean. Él sonrió de medio lado y ella dejo el vaso en la barra.

—Creo que tratare de dormir un poco — Informó ella.

Sean asintió y la observo caminar son poder quitar la vista de sus torneadas piernas y darse cuenta que aquella mujer, poco a poco lo hipnotizaba.

* * *

Otra noche más sin poder dormir, sin poder dejar de dar vueltas en su pequeño catre del que le colgaban los pies. Sean estaba sentado en la pequeña área al aire libre que separaba al bar de su habitación y tenía la vista perdida en el cielo nublado. Apenas dos horas atrás, él y Roni habían cerrado el bar y había sido, de nuevo, una noche exitosa para el bar y la recién creada banda. Sean sabía que tendría que buscar un nuevo repertorio de canciones pronto, pero siempre, la primera canción que le venía a la cabeza era "Only you" y podía notar que a Roni le gustaba; cada vez que la canción comenzaba ella movía la cabeza a su ritmo y eso hacía que él sonriera.

Le estaba gustando estar ahí, y no podía negar que el mayor motivo era la compañía de la morena, esa hermosa y atractiva mujer que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo mientras servía las bebidas.

Sean suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos pidiéndole a su cuerpo que se rindiera ante el cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo.

—¿De nuevo con insomnio? — La voz aterciopelada de Roni hizo que él se levantara de un salto de la silla y diera media vuelta para mirarla.

Esta vez, llevaba una especie de licra en las piernas acompañando a su larga playera que usaba de pijama; probablemente sería porque ella se había dado cuenta que la noche anterior él no podía dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza. ¿Pero que esperaba? Ella era hermosa.

—Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas — Respondió él, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—¿Sucede algo? — La frente de la morena se arrugo y ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo un sueño recurrente sobre el accidente.

—¿Has podido recordar algo? — Roni avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Nada, solo el accidente, y no del todo… Solo recuerdo luces blancas demasiado intensas, un dolor en el pecho y después nada.

—Lo siento mucho.

La morena sonrió de medio lado y por un impulso coloco su mano en la mejilla del hombre de ojos grises. Sean sonrió, y con su mano tomo la mano de Roni entrelazando sus dedos con gentileza. La miro a los ojos, en esos ojos profundamente cafés y sin poder controlarse, con su mano libre, acaricio el contorno del oliváceo rostro con la yema de sus dedos. La respiración de Roni comenzó a agitarse y él sabía que estaba demasiado cerca, pues podía percibir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Sean no lo pensó más y se inclinó a besarla; al principio, fue un beso torpe, lleno de sorpresa, pero Roni permitió que Sean la tomara por la cintura para juntar sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio alguno. La morena suspiro y deslizo sus manos por los brazos fuertes de Sean mientras sentía como sus labios se devoraban y sus lenguas comenzaban una batalla. Él coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de la morena sintiendo la necesidad de besarla con más profundidad, pero ya no era posible.

El aire comenzó a agotarse y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Sean, Roni se apartó de su contacto, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados y la expresión sorprendida. Ella lo miro durante unos segundos antes de caminar a paso veloz lejos de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les este gustando esta historia porque aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero y les guste porque este es un capitulo muy especial.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Ese día no había sido diferente, ambos limpiaban el bar en completo silencio. Roni secaba los vasos y los acomodaba en las repisas, mientras Sean se encargaba de limpiar las mesas y acomodar las sillas.

—Te veré mañana. — Dijo ella mientras se apresuraba a caminar hacia la escalera que llevaba a su habitación.

—Roni, espera. — La llamó él. La morena se detuvo al pie de la escalera y dio media vuelta arrepintiéndose de no ser más rápida. — Sé que lo que hice la otra noche estuvo fuera de lugar, pero por favor perdóname.

—Sean… — Roni negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras pero él la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

—No Roni, no puedo seguir más así. Me está matando el que no siquiera puedas voltear a verme. — La morena bajó la vista al suelo y giro lentamente hacia Sean. — Sé que fui un tonto. — Roni levantó la vista hacia él y pudo verlo con el ceño fruncido y ojos suplicantes. — Por favor perdóname, te juro que no volverá a pasar…

Roni lo tomo por la camisa y lo atrajo hacía ella con rapidez, segundos después lo beso en los labios con intensidad y como respuesta, Sean subió al escalón en donde la morena se encontraba para así tomarla por la cintura. Ella estaba cansada de luchar contra la atracción que sentía por Sean, él la había vuelto loca con aquel beso y ya no podía seguir callando sus deseos.

La morena deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Sean y se detuvo en sus glúteos. Las señales eran bastante claras y los apasionados besos lo confirmaban, así que Sean tomo a la morena por las piernas y ella enredó sus piernas en el torso del chico sintiendo sus fueres manos en su torneado trasero. Sean comenzó a subir las escaleras tratando de ser cuidadoso para no caer mientras él y Roni se devoraban los labios a besos. La morena comenzó a juguetear con el cabello rubio de Sean y él apretaba sus manos sobre las piernas de la morena a medida que sentía que su deseo de hacía más grande.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Roni, Sean bajó a la morena de una forma ágil y de la misma manera le dio media vuelta pegándola a la pared y sintiendo su trasero sobre su erección. Con un rápido movimiento, él desabotono los ajustados jeans de la morena mientras le recorría el cuello con sus labios. Roni suspiro cuando sintió una mordida en su cuello, y sintiendo una gran necesidad, se volteó hacia Sean para besarlo en los labios y deshacerse de su camisa. Cuando él sintió las pequeñas manos de Roni deslizarse bajo su camiseta, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y soltó la cintura de la morena para desabrocharse sus pantalones y dejarlos caer al suelo. Solo se separaron por unos segundos para tirar los zapatos a un lado al igual que sus jeans. Sean se quitó la camiseta de un rápido movimiento y la morena se abalanzo sobre él para seguir besándolo en los labios mientras le acariciaba su esculpido pecho y abdomen. Lentamente, dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás y Sean cayó sentado sobre la cama. Roni lo miro con ojos llenos de deseo y dejó que él la observara mientras se quitaba la blusa y el sostén dejándolo ver sus pequeños y firmes pechos. Él no se contuvo más y alargo sus brazos para tomar las manos de la morena y jalarla hacia él; la detuvo con una mano en la cadera y con la otra bajó un poco su bóxer para dejar salir su erección, y con esa misma mano hizo a un lado la parte interna de las pantaletas de Roni y la hizo sentarse sobre él. Cuando Roni lo sintió dentro, dejo escapar un largo y sonoro gemido mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Sean. Él la abrazó por la cintura mientras con su lengua jugueteaba con una de los pezones de la morena haciéndola gemir con más frecuencia.

Ella marcaba el ritmo, lento y profundo, disfrutando cada segundo. Pero para Sean, ya no era suficiente; sin quitar a la morena de encima, se levantó y dio media vuelta para depositarla en la cama. Rápidamente, salió de ella solo para deshacerse de las pantaletas de la morena y de sus bóxers y con otro rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella volviendo a penetrarla con profundidad. Roni encajó las uñas en la espalda de Sean mientras sentía las embestidas rápidas y profundas y abrió un poco más sus piernas para que él pudiera moverse a su antojo. De los labios de Sean escapó un "Oh si" y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la cama y seguía con sus movimientos constantes. Él comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sintió las manos de Roni sobre sus mejillas haciendo que abriera los ojos. Ella tenía los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas y ambos se miraron sintiendo como el placer inundaba su cuerpo.

Sean comenzó a sentir como estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero no quería llegar solo; él le dio un beso en los labios a Roni y sin darle la oportunidad de protestar, Sean bajo rápidamente hasta la entrepierna de la morena y con su lengua lamió la embriagante humedad de Roni para después juguetear con su clítoris. Ella encajó las uñas en las sabanas y arqueo su cuerpo sintiendo como la lengua de Sean viajaba por toda su intimidad. Cuando Sean la sintió temblar y la escucho soltar un grito ahogado, supo que el orgasmo había llegado a ella y en ese momento volvió a ponerse sobre ella para penetrarla; esta vez, la morena tomo el control y giro sobre el cuerpo de Sean para quedar sobre él. Sean se incorporó y ella lo tomó por el cuello para besarlo mientras extendía sus piernas para quedar completamente sentada sobre él. Sus movimientos eran exquisitos y profundos. Él recorrió la suave piel de Roni, empezando por su espalda y acabando en sus piernas. Roni disfrutaba cada movimiento y lo demostraba con sus besos apasionados, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Sean y de vez en cuando le mordisqueaba el labio inferior arrancándole gemidos al chico.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron por unos segundos; sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a llegar al clímax y Sean se abrazó al cuerpo de la morena mientras ella gemía de una manera excitante, tan alto que ella estaba segura que la escucharían en la calle, pero no podía evitarlo. Sean la estaba haciendo suya, y diablos, lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

Sean mordió el hombro de la morena y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el segundo orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo. Segundos después, Sean dejó escapar un gemido indicando que había llegado al clímax. Se miraron y se sonrieron, Sean le beso los labios con ternura y se abrazó a su pequeño y bien definido cuerpo depositando pequeños besos en el cuello y hombros de Roni. Ella sonrió ampliamente y con sus dedos acarició la espalda del chico, disfrutando de los escalofríos que Sean le provocaba con cada beso. Él comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, sin despegarse un solo centímetro de ella y en su espalda baja comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo medio. Ella jugaba con el corto cabello de la nuca de Sean y habían recargado sus cabezas.

—¿Quieres descansar un poco? — Preguntó ella con la voz ronca.

—No lo creo. — Respondió él dándole un beso en el hombro a la morena.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sean puso a Roni sobre la cama y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Esa noche harían de todo, menos dormir.

* * *

En otro reino.

—Si rodeamos el lugar, podemos entrar por aquí y por aquí. — Explicó Robín señalando con el dedo índice algunas partes del plano que estaba sobre la mesa.

Regina se estremeció al sentir la respiración el ladrón tan cerca de ella. Estaban solo a centímetros de distancia y sentía su cuerpo rogarle que redujera el espacio entre ellos.

—¿Crees que haya una buena posibilidad de entrar? — Preguntó la morena, levantando la vista hacia él.

—Solo si estamos juntos. — Respondió él mirándola a los ojos. — Creo que con su magia y mis habilidades podríamos hacerlo, milady. — Aclaró él, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Regina sonrió levemente, sin dejar de mirarlo y él quedó hipnotizado ante la imponente belleza de la reina. La atracción entre ellos se hacía cada día más fuerte, y es que los ajustados trajes de cuero que Regina usaba no ayudaban para nada a Robín; no podía evitar mirarla embobado cuando le sonreía. Robín se inclinó hacia ella con un movimiento casi imperceptible, estaban tan cerca que no necesitaba hacer mucho.

Un carraspeó atrajo la vista de ambos hacia el frente en donde se encontraban Henry y Roland sonriéndoles.

—¡Henry! — Exclamó Regina sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Robín me estaba explicando cómo podemos entrar al castillo de Drizella.

—¿Y te gusta el plan? — Preguntó Henry con una mirada juguetona.

—Es un buen plan. — Se apresuró a responder la morena mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo.

—Muy bien. Entonces Roland y yo prepararemos las armas para poder entrar por la tarde. — Henry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al chico junto a él y ambos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, — ¿Crees que se esté enamorando de nuevo?

—Aunque mi padre no lo recuerde, él siempre ha estado enamorado de Regina. — Respondió Roland con una pequeña sonrisa. — Esas cosas no se olvidan.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni suspiro y parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Sean a su lado. La morena se quedó pasmada al mirarlo desnudo bajo las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba. Ella se incorporó lentamente jalando las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo y se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello. Por su cabeza pasaron las imágenes de la noche anterior y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación.

—Buenos días. — Saludó Sean con voz ronca y ojos adormilados. La morena giró su cuerpo un poco para observar al chico con sus cabellos despeinados y su sonrisa de medio lado. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó él al observar el rostro preocupado de Roni.

—No creo que lo que paso entre nosotros sea muy adecuado… Trabajamos juntos, estamos empezando a conocernos…

—Escucha Roni. — Sean se inclinó hacia ella. — Tú me gustas. — La morena lo miro sorprendida y con la boca entreabierta. — Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado y que tal vez la atracción no sea mutua…

—Creo que anoche comprobaste que la atracción es bastante recíproca. — Interrumpió ella tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa. Sean se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—El punto es: — Continuó él. — que no quiero pasarme los días luchando contra lo que me haces sentir.

—Sean, no sé si estoy lista para una relación, esas cosas nunca han sido lo mío.

—Entonces no pienses en eso. — Él le tomó la mano con delicadeza. — Si no quieres una relación, de acuerdo. Simplemente dejémoslo ser.

Sean sonrió y Roni no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, ¿Acaso aquel hombre podía ser más perfecto? La morena dejó que él la besara en los labios y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. — Ella lo beso nuevamente y se acercó a él para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? — Sean la miro a los ojos y le acaricio una mejillas con la yema de sus dedos. — Tal vez no pueda recordar muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro que jamás olvidare estos momentos.

* * *

En otro reino.

—¿Estas lista mamá? — Preguntó Henry acercándose a Regina.

—Lista. — Respondió ella terminando de hacer el nudo de su capa.

La reina llevaba un traje parecido a una armadura, con pantalones de piel negros y botas, su cabello estaba recogido y se veía realmente bella. Madre e hijo caminaron hombro con hombro para reunirse con los hombres y mujeres de la resistencia.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Robín? — Preguntó él.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — Respondió ella con nerviosismo mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Vamos mamá. — Henry le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro. — He visto cómo se mirar. Y lo que es más evidente, nunca dejan de mirarse… Se ve que le gustas.

—Henry, no es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no? Ambos se gustan, tú lo amas…

—El a mí no. — Se apresuró a responder la reina. — Tal vez sea Robín, pero él no recuerda nada sobre mí, o sobre lo que sentía.

—Entonces ayúdalo a hacerlo… Se enamoraron una vez, pueden hacerlo de nuevo. — Henry dejó de caminar y tomó a su madre por el brazo para que se detuviera. — Roland me dijo algo, y creo que tiene razón. Robín estuvo enamorado de ti, y tal vez no lo recuerde, pero esos sentimientos están dentro de él.

—Milady. — Ambos voltearon a ver a Robín quien caminaba hacia ellos. — Todo está listo para partir.

—Entonces creo que deberíamos irnos. — Habló Henry.

Regina intercalo miradas entre ambos hombres y asintió.

* * *

—Muy bien, es el momento. — Henry miro hacia ambos lados observando a la resistencia que lo acompañaba. — Iremos a la entrada este, nos separaremos para abarcar más terreno.

Los Merry Man comenzaron a avanzar acompañados de Ella y Tiana y antes de que Henry se marchara, Regina lo tomó por el brazo.

—Ten mucho cuidado cariño. — Le pidió ella con ojos vidriosos. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?

—Tú también mamá. — El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y miro a Robín. — Protégela con tu vida.

El ladrón asintió y Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo antes de verlo partir.

—Avancemos. — Indicó ella mirando a Robín pero se detuvo antes de salir de los arbustos.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó el ladrón frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes que prometerme que te quedaras a mi lado. — El rostro de Regina dejaba ver la angustia que se escuchaba en su voz.

—Tranquila milady, no la voy a dejar sola ni un segundo. — Robín la tomó de la mano tratando de tranquilizarla

—Solo promételo. — La morena apretó la mano del ladrón y el asintió.

—Estoy contigo, siempre.

Regina asintió conteniendo las ganas de llorar ante las palabras de su alma gemela, palabras que alguna vez ella le había dicho, y entonces supo que Henry tenía razón. En alguna parte, dentro de Robín, estaba todo aquello que ellos habían vivido juntos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y él le soltó la mano para preparar su arco. Robín fue el primero en salir de los arbustos mientras apuntaba la flecha a ambos lados. Regina salió tras él y se apresuraron a caminar hasta la entrada trasera del castillo. La morena se adelantó para abrir con su magia la puerta, pero se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo topara con el del ladrón.

—Algo no está bien. — Susurró ella.

—¿Qué pasa? — El frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en la cintura de la morena

—La puerta está abierta. — Ambos se miraron y de pronto escucharon gritos del otro lado del castillo. — Es una trampa.

—Roland. — Dijo Robín antes de salir corriendo.

Regina lo miro correr y antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo sintió sus pies pegados al suelo.

—No creíste que sería tan fácil ¿O sí? Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero espero que el capitulo lo** **compense** **porque esta bastante largo. La historia ya va tomando forma así que espero que les esta gustando.** **Déjenme** **sus comentarios para saber que piensan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina no podía moverse, pero sabía quién estaba detrás de ella, había reconocido la voz de la chica.

—Es impresionante como a pesar de tener tantas personas trabajando juntas, ninguno de sus cerebros funcione adecuadamente. — Dijo Drizella mientras rodeaba a Regina para quedar frente a ella. En cuanto la tuvo en frente, la reina formó una bola de fuego con su mano. — Oh no querida. — Drizella movió la mano e hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego. — No quiero una pelea de brujas.

—¿Y entonces porque estoy pegada al suelo? — Preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja.

—Solo quería asegurarme que hablaras conmigo. — La chica hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y los pies de Regina se despegaron del suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Quiero que me ayudes.

—¿Ayudarte? — Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada demostrando cinismo. — Ni muerta.

—Que mal que pienses eso, porque, mi querida reina malvada — Drizella se acercó a Regina — Si tengo que matarte para conseguir lo que quiero, lo voy a hacer.

Regina apretó los puños y arrugo el rostro con molestia haciendo que la vena de su frente se marcara. La reina alzó la mano y tomó a la chica por el cuello.

—¿Y qué es lo que me impide que te mate ahora mismo?

—No lo harías. — Drizella empujo a Regina poniéndole las manos en el pecho y le sonrió. — Porque si lo haces, tu querido hijito se decepcionaría tanto de ti, que no querría volver a verte.

—Henry lo entendería, si matarte es la manera en que salvaría al reino.

—¿Estas segura de eso? Porque tú historia dice lo contrario. Cada vez que hacías algo bueno, a nadie le importaba, solo podían ver las cosas terribles que habías hecho en el pasado. Y ahora, que eres una heroína y que te ven como la redimida reina, ¿Crees que no van a cambiar de parecer cuando regreses a la oscuridad de tu pasado?

—Si así salvo a las personas que amo, no me importaría volver a ser la villana de la historia. — Respondió Regina recalcando cada palabra.

—¿Y de que te serviría? Si las personas a las que tú amas te van a rechazar. — Drizella alzó una mano y con magia comenzó a asfixiar a Regina. — Acéptalo Regina, la oscuridad siempre estará dentro de ti, pero nunca nadie amara esa parte… Así que vamos, coopera conmigo, y ambas reinaremos este lugar como debe ser.

—No… — Pronuncio la reina con dificultad. — No… te… dejare… ganar.

—¡Suéltala ahora!

Drizella levanto las cejas y dio media vuelta para mirar al hombre que la apuntaba con una flecha. Regina cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración y con ojos de angustia podía observar como Robín le apuntaba a la chica con una flecha.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?

—Aléjate de ella. — Ordenó Robín caminando hacia la chica sin dejar de apuntarle con la flecha.

—Vaya Regina. Así que te conseguiste un apuesto caballero para que te proteja. — Drizella rio por lo bajo mirando al hombre acercarse a ella.

Robín dejó escapar la flecha y la chica la desvió fácilmente con su magia. El ladrón se apresuró a poner otra flecha en arco y volvió a apuntar.

—Te dije que te alejaras de ella. — Volvió a decir él.

Esta vez, Drizella hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y aventó a Robín por el aire hasta que el tronco de un árbol lo detuvo haciéndolo caer. La chica volvió a mirar a Regina, quien se levantaba del suelo con terror en el rostro mientras miraba al ladrón inconsciente.

—Piénsalo bien Regina.

Drizella desapareció tras una nube de humo que la envolvió y Regina corrió rápidamente hasta donde Robín estaba, inconsciente y en el suelo.

—Robín. — Susurró ella mientras se hincaba a su lado, poniendo sus manos en el rostro del ladrón. — Robín, por favor despierta. — Las palabras salieron en un hilo de voz y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. — No me hagas esto. Por favor despierta.

Robín gimió ante el dolor que sentía en la espalda y abrió los ojos lentamente. Él sonrió de medio lado al observar el bello y preocupado rostro de la reina y se incorporó lentamente tosiendo un par de veces.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. — Dijo él al observar los ojos llorosos de Regina.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió enfrentarte a Drizella? — Lo regaño ella.

—Te estaba haciendo daño. — Se defendió él sentándose por completo en el suelo.

—¿Y pensabas que podías derrotarla con un par de flechas?

—Al menos lo intentaría. — Robín miro a Regina y le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarla. — Yo daría mi vida por ti.

La morena lo miro con ternura y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Ella se acercó al ladrón y lo abrazo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Robín colocó una mano en la cintura de la reina y sintió el aroma de su cabello.

—Lo sé. — Susurró ella. — Créeme que lo sé.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Había sido una noche realmente larga, el bar había estado a reventar gracias a la música en vivo de la banda. Aunque al principio Roni no creía que la música fuera a funcionar, ahora estaba bastante impresionada por la buena publicidad que le había proporcionado al bar.

La morena estaba sentada en uno de los bancos frente a la barra observando a Sean terminar de limpiar las mesas. Ella estaba realmente agotada y dejo escapar un resoplido mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ya no puedo más.

Sean giro la cabeza para verla y sonrió de medio lado mientras dejaba el trapo con el que limpiaba las mesas de lado.

—Tranquila, la noche ya termino. — Le dijo él. — Ahora solo tienes que relajarte.

—Ya me tome tres wiskis y no he logrado relajarme. — Comentó ella encogiendo los hombros.

—Bueno, tal vez necesites otra cosa para relajarte. — Sean se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a Roni.

—¿Y qué propones? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Sean levanto las cejas y sonrió. Roni arrugó la frente cuando lo observo alejarse. Él se detuvo frente al pequeño centro de sonido que ambientaba el bar cuando no había música en vivo y comenzó a presionar algunos botones y la música comenzó a inundar el lugar. Roni observo confundida a Sean y el comenzó a mover sus caderas a ritmo de "Sorry not sorry" de Demi Lovato. Él siguió bailando mientras se acercaba a la morena y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — Preguntó ella en medio de pequeñas risas.

—Le dicen Twerking. — Respondió él mientras acercaba su trasero a Roni y lo movía de arriba abajo.

La morena no pudo contener más la risa y comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que Sean se detuvo para reírse un poco. Después la tomo por las manos y la hizo levantarse de su asiento mientras él seguía bailando.

—Estas loco.

Aun así Roni dejo que Sean moviera su cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras la tomaba por las caderas.

—Sí, estoy loco… Pero por ti.

Roni sonrió y lo miro a los ojos de tal manera que Sean dejo de bailar y se quedó estático sintiendo las manos de la morena recorrer su torso. Se besaron con gran pasión y la morena lo tomó por el cuello pegando el cuerpo de Sean lo más que se podía al de ella. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba con ese hombre, él era tan perfecto y le gustaba tanto que no podía controlar sus impulsos. Llevaban un par de noches "durmiendo" juntos y habían sido las madrugadas y amaneceres más satisfactorios de los últimos años. Roni deslizo las manos hasta el pantalón del chico y comenzó a desabotonarlos.

—¿No quieres esperar hasta que estemos en la habitación? — Preguntó él con la respiración agitada.

—El bar está cerrado. — Respondió ella arqueando una ceja y dejando que el pantalón de Sean callera al suelo. — Tal vez podamos probar la resistencia de alguna de las mesas.

Sean sonrió mordiéndose el labio y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Roni por las caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla nuevamente.

* * *

En otro reino.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Roland acercándose a Tiana.

La princesa levanto la cabeza para observar al chico y una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro.

—Sí, todo está bien. — Respondió ella. Roland se sentó en el tronco junto a ella y ambos intercambiaron miradas. — ¿Qué tal esta tu padre?

—Él está bien. Solo fue un golpe muy fuerte.

Ambos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio mientras sus labios se curvaban en pequeñas sonrisas. Tiana sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y desvió su mirada al suelo haciendo más amplia su sonrisa.

—¡Hey! — Interrumpió Henry caminando hacia ellos acompañado de Ella.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? — Preguntó Ella arqueando una ceja.

Roland y Tiana intercambiaron miradas y negaron con la cabeza.

—Claro que interrumpimos, cariño. — Dijo Henry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ella. — ¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? — Continuó él, utilizando un tono burlón y levantando un par de veces las cejas.

—Necesitamos hablar. — Interrumpió Regina mientras caminaba hacia los chicos. — Se él motivo por el cual Drizella nos tendió esa trampa.

—¿Es por eso que los atacó a ti y papá? — Preguntó Roland levantándose de su asiento.

—Me quería a mí. Robín solo fue dañado porque intentaba ayudarme. — La mirada de remordimiento en los ojos de Regina llevaron a Henry a colocar una mano en el hombro de su madre.

—¿Por qué Drizella quiere hacerte daño? — Preguntó su hijo. — ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Regina miro a Henry y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que su hijo se refería a su pasado como la reina malvada.

—Apenas conozco a la chica. — Respondió la morena. — Lo que ella quiere es que me una a ella para gobernar este reino.

—Ella no puede hacer eso. — Habló Tiana, prácticamente levantándose de un salto. — Ese no es su derecho.

—A ella no le importa si es su derecho o no. Ella solo va a tomar lo que quiere. — Aseguró Regina.

—No vamos a dejar que eso pase. — Roland miro a la chica y le sonrió de medio lado. Regina arqueo las cejas y miro a Henry quien le dedico una sonrisa divertida. — Si tenemos que luchar mil veces contra Drizella lo haremos, pero no vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Pues tenemos que idear un buen plan si queremos vencerla. — Comentó Ella encogiéndose de hombros. — Conociendo a Drizella, no va a ser nada fácil.

—Puede que yo tenga un plan. — Todos miraron a Regina quien sentía un nudo en la garganta ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. — Drizella me quiere a mí, quiere que me una a ella; así que, que mejor manera de averiguar qué es lo que se trae entre manos que uniéndome a ella.

—No voy a dejar que hagas eso mamá. — Se apresuró a decir Henry.

—Tal vez no es tan mala idea. — Henry y Regina fruncieron el ceño y se giraron para ver a Hook que se acercaba hacia ellos. — Hay que tener a los enemigos cerca.

Hook había regresado después de un largo viaje por el reino en la búsqueda de su hija. Y aunque no había tenido mucho éxito, había obtenido una pista que le ayudaría.

—No voy a dejar que mamá se ponga en peligro. — Replicó Henry negando con la cabeza.

—Voy a estar bien. — Regina puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo. — Se cuidarme sola cariño…

—¿Y qué pasa si ella te descubre? ¿Qué pasa si te obliga a hacer algo que no quieres? — Preguntó Roland tratando de apoyar a Henry. Él tampoco quería que Regina se pusiera en peligro.

Regina sonrió de medio lado y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante la preocupación de los dos muchachos. Los observo a ambos y puso una mano en la mejilla de cada uno tratando de tranquilizarlos.

—No voy a dejar que lastimen a mi familia. — La morena sonrió levente. — Así que el tema no está a discusión.

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando como la ex reina malvada caminaba lejos de ellos dejándolos con las palabras en la boca. Ella se acercó para abrazar a Henry y Roland se dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque; Tiana lo dudo por unos segundos, pero se apresuró a seguir al muchacho.

—Roland, espera. — Lo llamó ella. El chico no se detuvo, pero aminoro el paso para que la reina pudiera alcanzarlo y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando Tiana lo tomó de la mano. — ¿Estas bien?

—No creo que sea bueno que Regina se arriesgue. — Respondió el, notablemente preocupado. — Sabes, ella y mi padre acaban de encontrarse de nuevo y otra vez hay algo que les impide ser felices.

—¿Así que ellos dos tienen historia? — La reina arqueo las cejas.

—Y una bastante complicada… Pero son almas gemelas, están destinados a estar juntos.

—¿Enserio crees en eso de las almas gemelas?

—Por supuesto. — Roland se detuvo y miro a la morena a los ojos. — ¿Acaso tu no?

—Es difícil creerlo cuando no has vivido nada semejante…

—Pues tal vez es porque no has encontrado a la persona indicada. — Insistió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. — Mi padre siempre dice que un día va a llegar esa persona que te va a hacer sentir que naciste para mirar sus ojos.

Tiana sonrió ante el tierno e inocente comentario y miro a Roland quien tambien le sonreía. El chico era bastante guapo con ese cabello castaño y rebelde, esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y su corta barba. La reina se sintió sonrojar y bajo la mirada al suelo.

—Eso es algo muy lindo. — Susurró ella.

Roland entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena y siguieron caminando, y aunque avanzaban sin rumbo, no les importó hacia donde los llevaría el camino. Simplemente querían disfrutar la compañía del otro.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni dejó escapar un suspiro mientras abría los ojos y sonrió al sentir los brazos de Sean rodeándola y acostado en su espalda. Se estaba acostumbrando a despertar de esa forma y le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de aquel atractivo hombre a su lado. Había pasado ya una semana desde su primer encuentro y no hubo una sola madrugada que pasaran separados.

Ella se movió con cuidado tratando de girarse y Sean soltó un pequeño quejido quitando su cabeza de la espalda de la morena y dejándola caer en la almohada. Roni colocó sus brazos en el fuerte pecho del hombre y lo observo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Buenos días. — Saludo él con la voz ronca y levanto un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios a la morena.

—Buenos días dormilón. — Ella acaricio el rostro adormilado de Sean y él sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde. — Respondió ella. — Tenemos que levantarnos si quieres estar listo para tu ensayo con la banda. — Sean se quejó y abrazó a Roni pegándola a su cuerpo y acomodándose en la cama. — Anda, el cantante de "Operación banda de rock" no puede faltar a los ensayos.

—Mmm… Cinco minutos más. — Sean miro a Roni a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. — Déjame estar cinco minutos más así contigo.

Roni sonrió y beso a su chico en los labios. Porque si, él era su chico y de nadie más.

* * *

Henry estaba acomodando la batería en el pequeño escenario mientras Nick conectaba el teclado y Sean afinaba su guitarra. Después de varias noches tocando las mismas canciones, los chicos se habían decidido a ensayar por lo menos dos veces a la semana para tener nuevas canciones que presentar.

Jacinda y su hija Lucy estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás del bar observando a los chicos con una pequeña sonrisa. Henry las había invitado para que pudieran escucharlos tocar y porque quería tener a Jacinda cerca. La chica le gustaba bastante y a decir verdad su hija le agradaba mucho.

Sean levanto la vista de su guitarra y observo que Roni lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él sonrió sintiéndose apenado y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Segundos después escucho a Henry marcar el compás para comenzar la canción.

 _"I don't mind you comin' here and wastin' all my time. 'Cause when you're standin', oh so near I kinda lose my mind."_

Sean comenzó a cantar, con esa voz tan increíble que él tenía, y Roni se recargo en la barra para poder verlo mejor. Él estaba cantando y no dejaba de mirarla y le sonreía en ocasiones haciéndole saber que la canción era para ella.

 _"_ _You always knew to wear it well and you look so fancy I can tell. I don't mind you hangin' out and talkin' in your sleep._

 _I guess, you're just what I needed, I needed someone to feed. I guess, you're just what I needed, I needed someone to bleed."_

Cuando la canción termino, Lucy y Jacinda se apresuraron a aplaudir levantándose de sus asientos y Henry se apresuró a caminar hacia ellas. Nick bajo del escenario para tomar un vaso con agua y Sean camino hasta Roni quien aún le sonreía. Él miro de reojo hacia donde se encontraban las demás personas en el bar comprobando que estaban distraídos. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso a la morena quien sintió que las piernas le tembablan cuando Sean la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla más hacia él.

—Sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos. — Habló Lucy haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y terminaran el beso rápidamente.

Todos los miraban con una sonrisa y Roni sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas mientras desviaba la vista al suelo y se aclaraba la garganta. Sean sonrió y le paso un brazo por la espalda a la morena en señal de apoyo y ella lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Nunca había sido de las personas que demostraban su afecto en público, pero con Sean, no le importaba.

—Me da gusto que estén juntos. — Comentó la pequeña Lucy con una sonrisa.

Henry la miro arqueando una ceja. Se había sentado al lado de la pequeña mientras Jacinda hacia una visita al sanitario.

—¿A sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque ellos son almas gemelas. — Respondió la niña como si fuera algo bastante obvio. — Esta en su destino estar juntos… Así como tú y mi mamá.

* * *

En otro reino.

Regina se había decidido a continuar con su plan, le había mandado un mensaje a Drizella pidiéndole que se encontraran y estaba a punto de partir hacia ese encuentro. Sin duda, tendría que pensar muy bien sus estrategias para evitar que la chica descubriera su plan. Necesitaba que todo funcionara para poder vencer a Drizella y evitar que trajera caos al reino. Aunque ella no era la reina ahí, sentía la obligación de actuar como si lo fuera.

La morena avanzó con pasos firmes y las manos hechas puños, respiraba profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y se decía mentalmente que todo saldría bien.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

* * *

Canciones:

Sorry not sorry de Demi Lovato

Just what I need it de The cars


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les este gustando y espero que les guste este capitulo. Me gustaria que me dijeran sus teorias o sus ideas de lo que creen que va a pasar, me gusta saber lo que piensan.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Aún no está abierto. — Dijo Sean observando a la mujer que entraba al bar.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó ella de una manera altanera, recorriendo al hombre con la vista.

La mujer se detuvo frente a la barra y se sentó en uno de los bancos sin dejar de mirar a Sean. Era una mujer en sus cuarentas, de cabello corta y claro, con pómulos afilados y vistiendo un traje sastre de falda y saco.

—Aún no está abierto. — Repitió él recargando las palmas de sus manos en la parte interior de la barra.

—Quiero hablar con Roni. — Respondió la mujer enderezando su postura.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Victoria? — Preguntó Roni caminando a prisa para colocarse al lado de Sean.

—Bueno querida, quería saber si tenías una respuesta a la propuesta que te hice. — Respondió Victoria intercalando la vista entre la morena y el hombre a su lado.

—La respuesta en no, como lo fue la primera vez que hiciste tu propuesta. — Respondió Roni — No voy a venderte el bar.

—No estas tomando la decisión correcta. — Los ojos de Victoria recorrieron el bar y ella hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa — Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos… La verdad, estoy haciendo una oferta bastante generosa por este basurero…

—¿No la escucho? — Interrumpió Sean frunciendo el ceño — El lugar no está a la venta.

—Estoy hablando con la dueña del circo, no con sus animales. — Respondió la mujer en un tono altanero y ofensivo.

Sean sonrió de medio lado y en silencio rodeo la barra para colocarse al lado de Victoria. La miro durante no más de dos segundos y la tomo del brazo con delicadeza haciendo que se levantara.

—El lugar no está a la venta. — Repitió él — Y en este momento estamos cerrados. Así que la voy a escoltar a la salida.

La mujer hizo un movimiento brusco para safarce de la mano de Sean y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No me toques. — Le advirtió ella y después miro hacia Roni — Piensalo Roni.

Victoria camino hasta la puerta del bar manteniendo la clase y la altanería. Sean la observo cruzándose de brazos y asegurándose de estuviera fuera del establecimiento. Roni resopló y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ponía las manos en su cadera.

—Tiene razón. — Habló ella — Victoria… Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos.

—Hey. — Sean caminó de vuelta hacia Roni y le tomó las manos con las suyas entrelazando sus dedos — No es nada que no podamos arreglar… Podemos hacer que la banda toque un par de noches más y hacer algunos eventos aquí que generen más dinero. Y ese dinero lo usaremos para reparaciones.

Roni sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras del chico. El hecho de que se refiriera en plural a ellos la hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago. La morena rodeo la cintura del hombre con sus brazos y recargo la cabeza en su pecho dándole un abrazo. Sean rodeo el cuerpo de la morena poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Roni y deslizando sus manos por ella.

—¿Qué es ese olor? — Preguntó ella levantando su cabeza para mirar a Sean.

—Oh, es mi nuevo desodorante. — Respondió él — Huele a bosque. — Roni arrugo la frente — ¿No te gusta?

—No, está bien. — Se apresuró a responder ella ante la evidente preocupación del chico.

—Iré a cambiar unos focos de la parte de atrás. — Informó Sean para después inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la morena.

Roni asintió y lo miro alejarse mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. La sonrisa se desvaneció después de unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que algo en su interior le gritaba que aquel hombre era el mejor hombre que había tenido en su vida. Se estaba enamorando de él, de un rubio de ojos claros que no recordaba del todo su vida; de un hombre apuesto, galante, caballeroso y ahora con olor a bosque que la apoyaba y se preocupaba por ella. Estaba enamorada de un hombre al que le había dejado en claro que no quería una relación seria y ahora era ella, la misma chica, quien quería tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo, que sonreía al mirarlo y que se derretía por dentro cada vez que él le respondía con esa hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos. Era la misma chica que no creía en el amor la que ahora estaba enamorada.

* * *

En otro reino.

—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? — Preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo pregunte primero. — Respondió Robín haciendo un movimiento de cabeza y la reina rodó los ojos mientras resoplaba.

—Tengo un plan. — Respondió de la mala gana — Tengo un plan y voy a dar el primer paso para realizarlo.

—¿Sola? — Robín arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo poner a nadie en riesgo si este plan no funciona.

—No te dejare ir sola.

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso. — Regina arrugo la frente y sonrió de medio lado.

—Aun así, no te voy dejar hacerlo sola.

—¿No lo entiendes? — Preguntó ella con desesperación — No voy a dejar que nadie ponga su vida en peligro…

—¿Y entonces estas poniendo la tuya en peligro? — Robín avanzó hasta la reina dejando solo un par de pasos entre ellos

—Tengo que hacerlo. — Susurró Regina sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—No tienes que hacerlo sola. — El ladrón acunó el rostro de la morena con sus manos mirándola a los ojos — No estás sola Regina. Tienes a tu hijo y a personas que se preocupan por ti y… a mí.

—Esos son exactamente los motivos por lo cual tengo que hacer esto sola… Porque hay personas a las que amo y no voy a dejar que los lastimen. Ni a Henry, ni a Rolan o Ella, ni… ni a ti. — Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la vista al suelo pero las manos del ladrón seguían sosteniendo su rostro — Lo que paso el otro día. — Ella levanto la vista — Pudo haber sido peor, Drizella pudo haberte matado en un parpadeo… No estoy dispuesta a dejar que ella te haga daño.

—Regina, no voy a dejar que hagas esto sola. — Robín recorrió el rostro de la reina con los ojos y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares — No sé cuántas veces tenga que repetirlo para que no entiendas… No te voy a dejar sola. — Regina sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza — Así que, es mejor que me cuentes ese plan para no parecer un tonto…

—No puedo dejar que vayas conmigo… Si Drizella te ve ahí, ella no va a confiar en mí.

—Entonces me esconderé, te vigilare a la distancia. Pero por favor no me pidas que me quede al margen de todo esto, porque no lo voy a hacer.

* * *

Hyperion Heigths.

Roni estaba recostada en la cama bocabajo con la barbilla recargada en sus brazos cruzados, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos estaban concentrados en Sean, quien estaba profundamente dormido, con los labios entreabiertos y su respiración acompasada. La morena dejo escapar una risita cuando Sean emitió un ruido extraño y se dio cuenta de que podría observarlo durante horas sin ningún problema.

La noche anterior, ella se había quedado dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada y tiempo después había sentido los brazos de Sean rodear su cuerpo y acurrucarse con ella. Esa noche no hubo besos o caricias atrevidas, ni siquiera la sola insinuación de sexo, y sin embargo se había sentido como cualquier otra noche a su lado, porque con o sin sexo, Sean la hacía sentir plena. Roni estiro uno de sus brazos para acariciar la mejilla del apuesto hombre que tenía a su lado y su sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando Sean sonrió al sentir sus caricias.

—Despertaste temprano. — Dijo el con voz adormilada y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Sean se movió lentamente para tomar a la morena entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo y después depositar un beso un su frente.

—Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para el bar. — Respondió ella acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Sean — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comer unos cuantos waffles en la cafetería que está bajando la calle? Después podemos ir a comprar lo que haga falta y regresar para abrir el bar a tiempo.

—¿Me estas invitando a salir? — Preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Sean sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Roni y él colocó un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de la pequeña oreja de la chica.

—Es una cita. — Afirmó él.

* * *

El cuerpo húmedo y desnudo de Roni estaba pegado al vidrio de la puerta de la regadera sintiendo el cuerpo de Sean pegado a su espalda. Él le estaba besando el cuello de la morena mientras sus manos viajaban desde la angosta cintura hasta las torneadas piernas de la chica. Roni gimió cuando sintió una de las manos de Sean colarse en su entrepierna y comenzar a masajear su clítoris de una manera profunda. Sean mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir y ella sintió el miembro exitado del hombre entre sus glúteos.

—No creo que esta sea la manera adecuada de empezar una primera cita — Bromeo ella con la respiración agitada.

Sean sonrió divertido y con su pierna separo las piernas de la morena para penetrarla lentamente. Roni cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro de Sean mientras él le tomaba los brazos levantándolos por encima de su cabeza apoyándolos en la puerta de la regadera.

—Puedo detenerme si quieres. — Susurró el en el oído de la morena.

—No te atrevas. — Respondió Roni entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sean.

Él deposito un beso en el hombro de la morena y comenzó con los movimientos, profundos y placenteros.

* * *

En otro reino.

Regina estaba nerviosa, sentía sus manos temblar y la garganta seca mientras miraba al suelo esperando a que Drizella apareciera. Ella le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole hablar y aunque no sabía si la chica aparecería, ahí estaba ella de pie en medio del bosque sintiendo la mirada de Robín sobre ella. Sabía que el ladrón estaba ocultó entre los arboles detrás de ella, pero no podía evitar sentir el pánico recorrerle el cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Ella no era esa mujer que entraba en pánico ante una situación aparentemente peligrosa. Ella era la mujer que tomaba las riendas y daba el primer paso adentrándose en el peligro; pero la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a Robín (de nuevo), o a Henry la hacía temblar.

Una nube de humo rosado apareció frente a ella y detrás de este apareció Drizella.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió recibir tu mensaje. — Dijo la chica mirando a la ex reina malvada.

—Estoy dentro. — Respondió Regina con seriedad.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Drizella cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lo que sea que estés planeando, estoy dentro.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo pensé bien, y es cierto todo lo que dijiste. — Regina dio un par de pasos hacia la chica — Ellos nunca van a entenderme, nunca van a saber lo que es no ser tomada en cuenta. — La reina sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago y apretó los puños para evitar que sus manos siguieran temblando — Así que, estoy dentro, pero solo tengo una condición.

—¿Qué es?

—Henry, no vas a lastimarlo a él o la gente que está con él…

—Eso es imposible. — Drizella sonrió de medio lado — Él se está oponiendo a nosotros, es un obstáculo.

—¿Nosotros? — Regina frunció el ceño — ¿Hay alguien más?

—Hablo de nosotros dos, tú y yo. — Se apresuró a decir la chica — Sabes muy bien que Henry se interpondrá en el camino.

—No, no lo hará. Porque yo hablare con él.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que él te hará caso? — La chica negó con la cabeza — Henry va a hacer todo por detenernos, porque él cree que es un héroe.

—Él me escuchara. — Aseguró Regina — Lo sacare de aquí… Henry, él está enamorado de tu hermanastra. — La morena dejó escapar una pequeña y triste sonrisa — El amor puede lograr muchas cosas, pero cuando estamos a punto de perderlo, créeme, que sacrificaríamos lo que fuera por que se quedara a nuestro lado… Si yo lo convenzo, de que irse es la mejor manera de salvar a Ella, él lo hara.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Regina — Drizella ladeo la cabeza analizando a la ex reina malvada — ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

La vista de las mujeres se desvió al escuchar el sonido de las ramas crujir. Drizella entorno los ojos y fulmino a Regina con la mirada al reconocer al hombre rubio que la acompañaba.

—¿Qué era eso? — Preguntó la chica apretando la mandíbula. — ¿Una trampa? ¿Querías traerme aquí para poder capturarme.

—No, no es así…

Regina levantó una mano tratando de tranquilizar a la chica pero Drizella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¿No lo has entendido? Yo no estoy jugando Regina.

Drizella hizo un movimiento de muñeca y desapareció de la misma manera en la que había llegado. Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Lo siento. — Escucho detrás de ella.

La reina dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Robín quien caminaba hacia ella con el arco en una de sus manos.

—Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. — Respondió la morena negando con la cabeza. — Drizella ya no confiara en mí.

* * *

Drizella apareció dentro del castillo con los puños apretados y la mandíbula rígida, sus ojos estaban inyectados con sangre y ella dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

La chica dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, entretejido de una manera extraña.

—Era una trampa. — Confesó Drizella. — De nuevo apareció ese hombre rubio…

—Espera un momento. — Interrumpió Gothel acercándose a la chica. — ¿Un hombre rubio? ¿Cómo era él?

—¿Qué más da? — Drizella dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados — Sin Regina de nuestro lado no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. — Gothel permaneció de pie con una mirada pensativa en su rostro y segundos después comenzó a caminar lejos de Drizella — ¿Qué no me escuchaste? — Preguntó la chica observando a la hechicera desaparecer y segundos después verla caminar de nuevo hacia ella. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Insistió Drizella.

—Obligarla. — Respondió Gothel con una pequeña sonrisa — Obligaremos a Regina a hacer lo que nosotras queramos.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? — Drizella arqueo las cejas y Gothel estiro sus brazos entregándole un gran libro de pasta café. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Nuestra victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que me tarde años en actualizar, pero he estado un poco ocupada y además quería ver que curso tomaba la serie. Ahora que el programa termino, espero que no abandonen esta historia y seguir contando con su apoyo. Les prometo que tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—No quiero que hablemos de esto frente a los chicos. — Advirtió Regina.

Ella y Robín habían alcanzado los límites del campamento y el trayecto de vuelta había sido silencioso y con constantes disculpas por parte del ladrón.

—Está bien. — Respondió él con la mirada en el suelo.

No tenía el derecho de discutir las decisiones de la reina después de haber echado a perder su plan. Regina miro de reojo al ladrón quien miraba al suelo con los labios apretados en una línea y ella alargo su brazo para tomarle de la mano y se detuvieron.

—Tienes que cambiar esa cara sino queremos que sepan que algo paso.

—Lo lamento, pero me siento terrible por haber echado todo a perder…

—No hiciste nada malo. — Interrumpió la morena — Tu solo querías ayudar, querías protegerme. — Ella colocó su mano libre en la mejilla del ladón y la acarició con su pulgar mirándolo a los ojos — Todo va a estar bien, pensaremos en otro plan y trataremos de encontrar la manera de vencer a Drizella.

Robín sonrió de medio lado ante la ternura del gesto de la reina, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al sentir los labios de Regina sobre su otra mejilla, tan suaves y cálidos que dejaron un cosquilleo por su cuerpo entero. Si ella quería que él cambiara su cara, esa había sido la mejor manera.

—¿En dónde estaban? — Preguntó Henry acercándose a ellos — Se fueron sin decir nada.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo. — Se apresuró a responder la reina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Un paseo? — Henry arqueo la ceja.

—Hey. — Los saludo Roland — ¿En dónde estaban?

—Fueron a dar un paseo. — Respondió Henry con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Roland arqueo ambas cejas y ambos chicos miraron a sus padres con una pequeña sonrisa. Regina frunció el ceño y Robín intercalo su vista entre ella y los chicos sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, nos alegra que hayan regresado de su paseo, porque tenemos noticias.

—¿Qué pasa Henry? — La morena sintió la preocupación invadir su cuerpo ante las palabras de su hijo.

—Tranquila, son buenas noticias… — El chico sonrió — Ella, está embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Regina sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su hijo con entusiasmo. Robín le sonrió al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Me alegra mucho Henry… Aunque no sé si estoy lista para ser abuela.

—Serás una abuela estupenda. — Henry se aclaró la garganta — Pero ahora, entenderás que estamos aún más preocupados sobre el asunto de Drizella. Ella puede enterarse y puede tratar de dañar a Ella solo por venganza.

—No te preocupes por Drizella. Yo voy a manejar ese asunto. — Regina tomó el rostro de su hijo entre las manos — Tú solo preocúpate por tu familia.

Henry asintió y le sonrió ligeramente a su madre, Regina le acaricio las mejillas y le sonrió esperando que su hijo creyera en ella y se tranquilizara.

—Papá, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Habló Roland mirando a su padre.

—Claro.

El ladrón y su hijo caminaron alejándose de Regina y Henry y solo hasta que estuvieron a varios metros de distancia, sin nadie alrededor, Roland comenzó a hablar.

—Necesito un consejo, sobre… — Roland clavó la mirada en el suelo — Sobre una chica.

—¿Una chica ah? — Robín se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado mirando a su hijo. — ¿Esa chica es Tiana?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — El chico frunció el ceño mirando a su padre.

—He visto como la miras… Y por la forma en que ella te mira a ti, no creo que necesites ningún consejo más que "Ve por ella".

—No es tan fácil…

—¿Por qué no? — Robín frunció el ceño.

—Ella es una reina y yo… Yo soy… Yo soy solo yo. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que alguien como ella quiera estar conmigo?

—Si ella te quiere, no le va a importar nada de eso.

—Somos ladrones papá. Somos conocidos por ser ladrones.

—No lastimamos gente. Los _Merry Man_ tratan de ayudar a los que lo necesitan…

—Lo sé. — Interrumpió Roland y resopló — Pero aun así eso no cambia las cosas. ¿Crees que ella como reina se arriesgaría a estar con alguien que tenga esa reputación?

La mirada de Robín se fue al suelo, sabía que su hijo tenía un punto valido y sabía que él había sido el culpable de que Roland creciera con esas preocupaciones. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que realmente las decisiones que había tomado estaban afectando su vida más de lo que esperaba.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando. — Continuó el chico — Y es difícil sentir eso cuando sé que nunca voy a poder estar a su lado, no de esa manera.

El ladrón miro a su hijo y apretó los labios asintiendo; después su mirada se desvió hacia Regina, que aún seguía hablando con Henry, y puedo entender a lo que su hijo se refería.

* * *

Hyperion Height.

El bar era una locura, había personas en cada rincón del lugar y todos parecían estar teniendo un buen rato. La banda estaba sobre el escenario y todos reían y disfrutaban ante las personas que subían a cantar con ellos. Sean había tenido la idea de hacer una noche de karaoke, y estaba teniendo bastante éxito. Era sorprendente la cantidad de bebidas que Roni había tenido que preparar en la última hora, probablemente más de las que hubiera preparado en toda la semana. La morena se movía detrás de la barra de un lado a otro y sabía que pronto necesitaría traer más botellas del almacén para poder seguir cumpliendo con las demandas de sus clientes.

—¡Hey! ¿Con que te ayudo? — Sean apareció a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar con la banda? — Roni lo miro mientras caminaba hacia él con un par de botellas en las manos.

—Pueden manejarlo sin mí… Además no puedo ver a una dama en apuros y no hacer nada.

Ambos sonrieron y Sean se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la morena.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas al almacén y me traes unas cuantas botellas de vodka y tequila? Esta gente está bebiendo como esponjas. — Él asintió y dio media vuelta, pero Roni dejo una de las botellas sobre la barra para alargar la mano y detenerlo tomándolo del brazo — Gracias… Por hacer todo esto.

—Estoy contigo, siempre.

Roni sonrió ampliamente y jalo del brazo a Sean para acercarlo a ella y darle un beso en los labios. Él rodeo con sus brazos a la morena pegándola a su cuerpo e intensificando más el beso. Varios gritos y aullidos recorrieron el bar y ambos se separaron con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Roni bajo la mirada al suelo mientras se mordía el labio esperando a que la atención dejara de estar sobre ellos. Sean le sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a caminar hacia el almacén.

—Veo que los rumores son ciertos.

Roni giro con rapidez y observo a la chica sentada en una orilla de la barra, con una sonrisa en los labios y la misma actitud arrogante de su madre.

—Ivy… No tengo tiempo para esto. Ya le dije a tu madre que no venderíamos el lugar. — La morena se acercó a ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Tranquila, no estoy aquí para discutir sobre negocios… Solo quería comprobar por mí misma lo que todo el vecindario está diciendo de este lugar. — Ivy recargo los brazos en la barra — Y me doy cuenta a que se debe el cambio.

—Cómo puedes ver, hay demasiada gente aquí. Así que no tengo tiempo para ti o tus comentarios…

—Esta bien. — Interrumpió la chica — Solo quiero tomarme un trago contigo y ya te he ahorrado la molestia de servirlos. — Ivy se incorporó y señalo los vasos con whiskey que estaban frente a ella — Tómalo como una oferta de paz.

Roni frunció el ceño y miro los vasos no muy convencida de la propuesta de la chica. Ivy tomó uno de los vasos y lo sostuvo cerca de su boca arqueando las cejas esperando a que Roni tomara el otro vaso. La morena alargo el brazo y aun con desconfianza tomo el vaso y lo llevo a sus labios dándole un sorbo al contenido. Ivy la miro con una sonrisa y Roni tuvo que sostenerse de la barra al sentirse mareada.

Todo estaba ahí, recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, todos regresando como flashes a sus ojos mientras la chica observaba el resultado con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—No puede ser. — Susurró Roni.

—Bienvenida Regina.

* * *

En otro reino.

Regina decidió dar un paseo con la esperanza de que aclarara su mente. La noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia la había abrumado y sobre todo porque aún no sabía el plan que Drizella traía entre manos. Su cabeza retumbaba y sus sienes dolían, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y necesitaba alejarse de todo.

—¿Por qué tan sola?

La reina giro rápidamente sintiendo una extraña sensación de alerta recorrerle la piel. Ahí estaba ese hombre en su extravagante traje y su sombrero de copa alta, recargado en el tronco de un árbol; sonreía ampliamente y lo blanco de sus dientes contrastaba con lo oscuro de su piel.

—Facillier. — Susurró Regina.

—Regina. — El hombre caminó hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro — Te ves preocupada. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

—No necesito ayuda, y mucho menos de ti. — La morena se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estas segura? — Facillier arqueó una ceja mostrándose divertido y Regina frunció el ceño.

—Deja de molestarla. — Interrumpió una mujer de cabello rubio y labios protuberantes acercándose a ellos — Puede que te rostice con una bola de fuego.

—He lidiado con eso antes, su fuego no me molesta para nada. — Respondió él con un tono juguetón.

—¿Entonces se conocen? — La mujer arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—A quien no conozco es a ti. — Intervino Regina desviando el tema de la conversación.

—Gothel. — Respondió la rubia — Aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo, yo creo que te conozco bastante bien.

—Entonces estamos en desventaja porque yo no he escuchado absolutamente nada de ti.

—Oh pero lo harás. — Gothel sonrió con cinismo — Si que lo harás… Pronto sabrás de mí, — miro a Facillier — De nosotros. O más bien debo decir que nosotros sabremos de ti… Tú vendrás a nosotros.

—¿A sí? — Regina dejó escapar una risita — ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque estas preocupada, lo sé. Sino jamás hubieras buscado a Drizella.

—¿Cómo…? — La morena se quedó con la boca entreabierta mirando a Gothel y de pronto todos los hilos se unieron — Ella dijo "nosotros"… Ustedes son el "nosotros"

—Pero… — Habló Facillier mientras acortaba su distancia con la reina. Él estiro una mano y le acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla de Regina — Siempre va a haber un lugar para ti.

—No la toques.

Regina sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar la voz detrás de ella y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; no estaba bien, él no debía estar ahí. Facillier y Gothel desviaron la vista hacia el hombre y la rubia sonrió de medio lado.

—Así que es cierto… Tienes a tu propio ángel guardián. — Dijo ella.

—Yo no llamaría ángel a un ladrón. — Espetó Facillier.

—Aléjate de ella. — Repitió Robín entre dientes.

La reina se giró lentamente y pudo observar como el ladrón apuntaba con una flecha al otro hombre.

—Tranquilo, no le voy a hacer ningun daño. — Habló el hechicero mirando a Regina y alargando los dedos para acariciarla de nuevo.

Sin previo aviso y en dos segundos, la flecha que Robín apuntaba estaba clavada en la pierna de Facillier. Él hombre emitió un quejido y trastabillo mientras Gothel se acercaba para detenerlo.

—Te advertí que te alejaras. — Robín avanzó hacia ellos apuntándoles con otra flecha — La siguiente ira a tu pecho.

—Robín. — Susurró Regina poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Muy bien Regina, conseguiste de vuelta a tu perro faldero. — Se burló la rubia — ¿Tu hermana ya lo sabe?

La reina abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de Gothel y ella solo sonrió antes de desaparecer junto con Facillier en una nube de humo. Robín bajó el arco y regreso la flecha a su lugar y miro a la morena con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En que estabas pensando al irte así?

—Necesitaba algo de aire…

—¡No debiste haberlo hecho!

—Lo siento… — Susurró ella con la mirada en el suelo.

El ladrón la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo enterrando su rostro en el oscuro cabello de la reina.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. — Él respiró profundo — Me tenías tan preocupado. —Regina sonrió levemente y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Robín. — Ahora. — Él se separó lentamente de ella — Vas a decirme quienes eran ellos.


End file.
